ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Teen Titans Quest Chapter 5: Confrontations
Confrontations is the fifth chapter of Teen Titans Quest. Scene One: Jump City Theater Event a. *Beast Boy: (The Teen Titans arrive on the scene, where Xel'lotath Zombies are driving the crowds of people insane.) WHAT THE-?! ZOMBIES?!?! (Beast Boy begins panicking, but Raven snaps him out of it.) *Raven: You'll be fine, Beast Boy. We've dealt with much worse, remember? *Robin: Titans, GO!! (Robin attempts to attack the zombies, as does Cyborg and Starfire, but looking at the zombies directly makes them feel uneasy.) *Starfire: I am feeling the sickness of motion. *Robin: (Robin shakes his head as if trying to come to his senses.) Keep it together, everyone! We have to give it all we've got! *Cyborg: I feel like I'm seeing double, Robin! This doesn't bode well to me, man! *Robin: Keep it together! (Robin smacks the zombie in front of him, knocking off its head and making it attack aimlessly.) We've got this in the bag...I think. *Raven: Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!! (Ravens uses her magic to throw two trashcans at two of the zombies, making quick work of them.) How is everyone holding up? *Robin: Not good. I think if you look at these things, they start messing with your head. *Beast Boy: But I feel just fine. (Beast Boy turns into a grizzly bear and thrashes the zombies about to attack a little girl.) *Robin: We'll look into that later, now let's do it! (Robin attacks the downed zombie in front of him as Starfire vaporizes the zombies in front of her. Cyborg uses his arm cannon to destroy three zombies at once.) *Cyborg: BOO-YAH!!! Now that's what I'm talking about!! *Starfire: You are not welcome here, smelly zombie things! (Starfire fires an energy blast from her hands, wiping out the rest of the zombies.) WE DID IT!! Event b. *Cyborg: (The Titans arrive to find hordes of zombies terrorizing the crowds of people.) Zombies?! What are zombies doing here?! *Beast Boy: I think I'm going to be sick... *Robin: Stay focused, everyone! Now let's do this! *Raven: Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!! (Raven sends a dumpster crashing down on three zombies, crushing them flat.) Is everyone holding up okay? *Cyborg: (Cyborg gets swarmed by zombies.) Does it look like I'm okay!? It's like I'm getting mauled by a mob over here! (Cyborg pulls a zombie's arms off and the punches another one, sending its head flying. Cyborg finishes off the headless one, but the armless zombie grows its limbs back.) It grew them back!? THESE THINGS GROW THEIR LIMBS BACK!?!? *Raven: Great. That's exactly what zombies needed. *Starfire: We can do this! *Robin: (Robin smacks one of the zombies with his staff.) Time to kick thing into overdrive, Titans! (A dust cloud forms over the Titans as they begin beating down the zombies. When the dust settles, The zombies are all lying in a pile while the Titans are exhausted.) *Beast Boy: Phew. That's the last of them. *Cyborg: Let's hope it stays that way. Event c. *Starfire: EEEEEK!! ZOMBIES!! *Beast Boy: It's a zombie apocalypse! I knew I should've read that zombie guide! *Robin: Get a grip, team! We need to kick these zombies to the curb before anyone gets hurt. *Beast Boy: (Beast Boy takes a deep breath.) Here we go! (Beast Boy turns into an elephant and charges at the zombies. Starfire throws energy blasts from her hands while Cyborg uses his arm cannon.) This too easy. *Starfire: (Starfire looks to see that Robin is cornered by the zombies.) I am coming, Robin! (Starfires blasts most of the zombies as Robin takes care of the rest.) *Robin: Thanks, hon. *Starfire: You're most welcome. (A final group of zombies approach the Titans.) *Raven: Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!! (Raven throws a manhole through the zombies, horizontally slicing them in half.) *Robin: Good job, team. Is anyone seeing double? I feel like I'm hallucinating. Fixed Event *Beast Boy: (The Titans give out a victory cheer. Beast Boy notices something about the zombies.) Huh?! (The zombies vanish into thin air.) T-they just disappeared! *Starfire: Were they just illusions? *Cyborg: Probably not. The damage they did is real, for one thing. (The Titans look around and see that most of the people around them have gone insane with fear, each of them in fetal positions shaking with terror.) Woah. *Robin: These zombies can make people go crazy. We'll need to find a way to-- *????: Aw, I missed all the action. *Cyborg: (The Titans look up toward the theater roof. It's Jinx.) Hey, Jinx. *Jinx: (Jinx jumps down to the ground feet first.) Guess it's not my lucky day. (Jinx looks around and sees all of the insane people.) What happened to them? *Beast Boy: Zombies. Lots of weird ones. *Jinx: No kidding. Was anyone bitten? *Cyborg: Uh, Jinx, they weren't trying to bite us. They were trying to flat out kill us. *Raven: Yeah. Come to think of it, they were more like possessed bodies than anything else. I don't think this is just a "zombie apocalypse". *Beast Boy: Yo, guys! It's Kid Flash! (The Titans ran toward Beast Boy's location. Kid Flash was in a fetal position a few yards away from the theater entrance.) *Jinx: Kid Flash!! (Jinx rushes over to Kid Flash.) Are you okay?! Tell me what happened! *Robin: He must've arrived first and got overwhelmed. Then the zombies must've made him go crazy. *Kid Flash: G-get back! I-I need J-J-J-Jinx. I-- (Jinx hugs Kid Flash.) *Jinx: I'm here, I'm here. You're safe now. (Jinx's anger intensifies.) WHO SENT THOSE THING?!?! Did anyone see anything?! *Raven: No, but I bet those craters had something to do with how those things got here. *Starfire: That's right! Didn't meteors fall around here? *Robin: Yeah, but the craters aren't big enough. Besides, if this was how they got here, then there would be the remains of a pod or something like it. We'll need to deal with this later. Raven and Starfire, take the people to a hospital. *Raven: Roger. (Raven and Starfire both begin carrying people to Jump City Hospital.) *Robin: Beast Boy, you carry Kid Flash to the tower. Maybe Kid Flash's condition can give us some insight on what happened to everyone else. *Jinx: I'm coming with you, too. *Cyborg: Guess this means I'm heading to the tower. Besides, if those things come back, then you'll need some protection. *Beast Boy: (Beast Boy looks at Kid Flash and sighs.) This is going to be a really bad day. I can already tell. *Robin: It already is. *Beast Boy: I know. Continued in Chapter 6: Secrecy Category:Teen Titans Quest Chapter Category:Crossover Category:Teen Titans Quest